


Unwind a Padawan

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A very frustrated Senior Padawan has a fortuitous run-in with an understanding Senior Knight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> 1\. Shaak's padawan is borrowed from B_Radley. In fact, I'm blaming them for this existing. Thank you for the loan and the idea.
> 
> 2\. Continuity is fast and loose. It's supposing a slightly different track where Quinlan did come back for a time after Aayla was recovered but before she was Knighted. And set before Shaak actually takes the title of Master.

Sometimes, when it came to certain things, masters and padawans could be poorly matched. While Quinlan Vos was a sensualist renowned for breaking hearts among his own crowd of Knights, he was absolutely unprepared to even think about helping Aayla work through her own issues and possible crushes. The attempt to get him to talk to her had ended in flushed skin, stammered words, and a final shouted 'go ask Tholme' as the Knight made a break for it.

Aayla took his advice. Surely the old Master would be more serious and able to listen to her, help her sort herself out. It wasn't like she wasn't a legal adult, already a senior padawan, likely to be taking the Trials soon. She needed to get rid of her distraction, somehow, but wasn't sure how to go about it.

Only Master Tholme, it turned out, was one who had long since embraced being part of the Order that supported the Republic's view of them as celibate monks. 

"Those days are far long past, child. No, not child… my apologies. You are a vibrant young woman, and deserve a good mentor to help you through your self-discovery. Surely one of the other women in your circles?" He did feel pity for her; everyone had been young once, and questioned their concepts of sexuality.

Aayla's lekku flexed and twitched in a certain way, and Master Tholme thought he might understand a little more. 

"A certain one of which may have acquired your attention already, I take it? Well, you have always been less showy than your master. I am certain you can find a way to navigate this on your own, Aayla."

Frustrated, as that didn't help her in the least, she left the older man and went to find a quiet place to work out her issues. Yes, she had been aware of her own body for years. That did not, in the least, extend help toward approaching a potential partner in exploring sensuality, especially when there were more than a few of the Order that explicitly believed no attachments also meant no sex.

Aayla's lekku flexed in outright dismissal of that idea, given that the Living Force touched all things and aspects of sentient beings; why would anyone deny something as primal and potent as the basic exercise of sharing bodies? It was one thing if a person did not feel such, but Aayla… certainly had been feeling that drive.

"Padawan Secura, are you alright?" the musical voice of Shaak Ti came to her, making the young woman focus sharply. 

"I, umm, yes. I'm sorry, Master Ti."

"Dear girl, why are you apologizing? I thought you might be in distress, as your lekku seem more than a little agitated." 

Aayla felt them twitch even more, and was thankful that blushing was a human condition. "I was thinking."

"Well, do share just who you are thinking about," Shaak Ti invited, a smile curving her lips, and Aayla had to cover her mouth as she realized that the physical language of their species was likely quite similar, and… now she was embarrassed and almost felt pity for Quinlan, if this was how she had made him feel.

"Master Ti, I…" 

How could she even think about talking to this woman about what was on her mind? She was a Senior Knight, with a very impressive standing in the Order! There had been daydreams… she sternly told herself to focus.

Shaak's own impressive lekku brightened a little more, and Aayla found that a fascinating difference between them. Were their two species related? She couldn't remember from her course in sentient evolution. "You seem like you might need a little unwinding, Padawan. I was on the way to my rooms. Would you care to join me?"

Aayla started to say yes on impulse, then recalled that Ti had a padawan as well, one that she… well, he was intriguing, if rather different from most of the human males near to her own age.

"My padawan is studying with a friend this evening," Shaak said, catching the hesitation and surmising the cause.

"Yes?" Aayla didn't know what she thought she was doing, but the Force had placed the woman in her path for a reason, or so she hoped.

* * *

It was quite some time later when Aayla, pleasantly distracted and not a little dazed with her evening's education, stumbled out of Shaak's quarters, carrying her lekku headdress rather than put it back on those sensitive appendages. She wasn't fully aware of a different padawan coming around the corner, taking in her faint smile and set of the very relaxed lekku with surprise, given the door she had emerged from.

Maybe… maybe he ought to go on by, kill a little time, before he went inside as Aayla Secura left this wing, headed for her own.

The impudent part of his mind reminded him that would scarcely be fun, and he took himself on in, just so he could twit his Master… later, if he needed to. 

_Don't even think of it, padawan-mine, when I know just what your 'studying' gets you up to!_ came a laughing, sharp thought in his mind, making him smile.

Maybe it was just best to leave well enough alone, and not ask too many questions.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After the Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780623) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)
  * [Studying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803735) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)
  * [Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858656) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)
  * [Understanding a Padawan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877076) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)




End file.
